


Good Morning, Serenade

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Natalia, the morning after a night full of the Disney classics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Serenade

The first time Chris serenades her, they’re both drunk out of their minds. He plays a song from The Little Mermaid, stunning her with his knowledge of every accurate lyric, every perfected note, and every dramatic facial expression; even with the copious amount of alcohol swirling in his veins.

Somehow it ends up becoming a duet from an entirely different Disney film. She’s Rapunzel. He’s Flynn Rider. _And at last they see the light_. And then she finds herself as Jasmine, while he’s Prince Ali, and the lounging chair acts as their own magical carpet as they explore _a whole new world_. 

They end up jamming together outside on her balcony to every Disney movie known to man until the wee hours of morning. (Surprisingly, she never receives a complaint from her neighbors.)

Natalia barely remembers it when she wakes up confused the next morning, tangled in his arms on the same lounging chair. But the guitar that sits on the patio table beside the depleted bottle of Patron catches her eye, temporarily making her forget the intensity of her throbbing skull. And the previous musical night fondly comes flooding back.

She carefully twists in his embrace and gazes at his handsome sleeping face. It’s still fairly early and the sun hasn’t come up yet, but she can make out the shadows of his face perfectly. The scruff on his face makes him look more masculine, like a lumberjack (she giggles behind the back of her hand at the thought), but when he’s asleep, his boyish looks are more evident. The corner of her lips quirk up into a small smile.

Chris’s facial muscles twitch, her warm breath fanning his cool face and stirring him awake. He’s groaning from the uncomfortable pinch at his lower back and the hammering of the hangover from last night’s activities before he even opens his eyes. An expletive is about to tumble out of his mouth, his brows furrowing in preparation, but a snigger from nearby instantly melts his discomfort. His mouth splits into a lazy grin.

“Mornin’, Tarzan.”

Chris peels his eyes open and laughs sleepily, still a bit disorientated after unexpectedly falling asleep for the night outside. “Mornin’,” he croaks, then clears his throat. 

He blinks his blurry eyes a few times, trying to get a more clear picture of the ethereal beauty of his girlfriend in the morning. She’s never looked more attractive than she does now; her wild hair barely held together with the loose elastic, the lines along her cheek from slumbering on his shoulder, and her face swollen from sleep and free of makeup.

His heart skips several beats.

Natalia begins to feel bashful (like his favorite out of the seven dwarfs, something she learned last night); she’s not used to a guy looking at her the way he does - like she’s the most stunning vision he’s ever seen. She bites her lip, her eyes darting to the collar of his shirt.

Chris chuckles, fully aware of the blush that creeping on her cheeks, knowing it has nothing to do with the slight chill in the air. His arms tighten around her. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Natalia’s warm brown orbs flit back up and she loses the war of fighting off a delighted smile. “Really?”

Chris responds with a low hum and leans forward to rub his frosty nose along hers. He’s desperate to kiss her, even more so when her fingers curl around the fabric of his shirt. But normal morning breath was one thing, and a hangover morning breath was definitely _something else_. Something more horrid.

Natalia smirks. She’s not the only shy one this morning. Suddenly feeling brave, she shifts closer and brings her mouth to his ear. “ _Shalalalala…my oh my looks like the boy’s too shy._..”

Chris falls into hysterics. His temple leans on hers as he laughs, and his hands clutch her sides. “Does the girl possibly want him too?”

Natalia smiles against the shell of his ear, creating the most delicious goosebumps on his skin. Her arms go around his neck and her hands reach up to slide in his mussed hair, then she continues to sing softly, “ _There’s one way to ask her…It don’t take a word, not a single word…Go on and **kiss** the girl_.”

All it takes is a slight tilt of his head to give him access to the prize. His lips find hers, capturing them in a sweet and soft good morning caress.

In the Disney universe of their lovestory, fireworks illuminate the sky above them. And they live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
